affection
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Kadang kasih sayang dapat melabilkan sebuah eksistensi, bahkan untuk dewa kematian seperti kami sekalipun…COMPLETE


**Summary**: Kadang kasih sayang dapat melabilkan sebuah eksistensi, bahkan untuk dewa kematian seperti kami sekalipun…

**Disclaimer**: All character by Obata Takeshi dan Ooba Tsugumi

Affection

"Cantik…" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Benar-benar alami…

semula aku hanya penasaran melihat Zyerasu yang sering mengintip ke dalam dunia manusia.

Dia seperti Shinigami yang tidak punya kerjaan. Setiap hari hanya berjongkok, memperhatikan perkembangan didalamnya.

Sekarang objeknya telah tumbuh dewasa. Semakin lama pekerjaannya itu akan semakin menariknya kedalam gerbang kemusnahan.

"sesekali tidak usah kau pedulikan mereka.."Berniat menyindir.

Kami para Shinigami memang tak memiliki kewenangan melihat dunia mereka.

Namun keasyikannya tak pernah terusik. Selain menuliskan nama manusia lain di bukunya, tak ada lagi yang dapat menyita perhatiannya selain keberadaan gadis itu.

Aku masih menekuri karyaku dalam sebuah buku kematian. Hanya dengan menuliskan namanya saja bisa membuat mereka berpindah alam, di surga atau neraka. Hah, tak ada yang menarik. Kami hanya mencabut nyawa mereka, dan secara otomatis dapat menambah umur kami.

Kutelusuri padang pasir tanpa kehidupan dalam langkah yang hampa.

Benar-benar kerontang. Bahkan organ dalam kami sudah lama berdegradasi menolak makanan. Tak ada makanan. Tak ada air. Hanya aroma kematian yang makin hari makin menusuk. Pasir dan tulang melebur menjadi satu. Sulit dibedakan lagi bentuknya.

Sesekali kulihat para Shinigami itu bermain tumpuk tulang untuk mengusir kebosanan. Cih, benar-benar memuakkan!

Pikiranku teralihkan lagi kepada Zyerasu...

Sementara Shinigami lain melakukan rutinitas monoton yang tak ada habisnya, Zyerasu justru makin sering mengintip dari lubang itu.

Aku mencoba menyamakan pemikiran. Melihat sedikit kedalamnya. Seketika mataku terkesiap.

Memang benar apa yang dirasakan Zyerasu. Dunia manusia memang sangat menarik. Terlihat banyak tabir yang menutupi. Hitam, putih, abu-abu.

Sekilas, aku melihat Zyerasu berekspresi. Ya, hanya untuk gadis itu dia bisa menunjukkan rasa emosionalnya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya yang aneh, jelaslah gadis itu sedang dirundung masalah.

Dunia manusia pelik. Bahkan lebih kejam daripada pemikiran rasional kami. Mereka bisa saling membunuh, meminum darah sesamanya, namun disisisi lain aku bisa melihat dua insan menjalin kasih, merenda kehidupan bagi orang yang terkasih.

"Kali ini lebih lama ya?" Aku menyungging seulas senyum. Hari ini lonceng kematian berdentang keras. Hari pemakaman untuk gadis itu telah tiba. Zyerasu melihatnya dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Kau mau melindunginya?"

"Eh,,"

"Ya, mungkin saja keberuntungan tak akan selamanya memihak padaku. Kalau itu terjadi kau mau melindunginya?" Dia berkata tanpa ekspresi. Matanya tak sedikitpun beralih dari dalam sana.

Kami membisu. Tak ada yang perlu disetujui. Semua jelas, kami para Shinigami tidak mungkin melindunginya. Mereka hanyalah sebuah objek untuk kepentingan kami semata. Tidak lebih.

Namun keadaan itu benar-benar terjadi. Zyerasu membusuk, berubah menjadi pasir lalu tertiup angin. Aku melihat bukunya tergeletak bersama dengan harapannya yang kosong.

"Begitu ya?" Aku menangis dalam bisu.

Ternyata para dewa kematian seperti kami bisa juga dipermainkan oleh manusia. Mereka memang benar-benar hebat. Dengan tekad bulat, aku masuk ke dalam tabir itu. Tabir yang sangat segan untuk kusinggahi. Hanya saja aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi gadis itu, entah kenapa. Lagipula Zyerasu mewasiatkannya untukku. Aku sadar, setelah melangkah kedalamnya, akhir hayatku juga akan sama seperti Zyerasu.

Hati besi tak akan pernah berdarah. Sayap besi tak akan pernah patah. Hanya saja ada yang namanya kasih sayang. Benda itu dapat melabilkan sebuah eksistensi, bahkan untuk dewa kematian seperti kami sekalipun…

The end

AN: hupf..hanya mau menuangkan kepiluan hati saia saja yang dulu termehek-mehek melihat kematian Rem. (Walau ga jago buat angsty). Mohon Review ya…


End file.
